


Let The Monster Rise

by Thesuperninjax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Borderline Personality Disorder, F/M, Inspired by a Movie, Isolation, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Organ Reposession, Protective Kylo Ren, Secret Identity, You should check it out, based off of repo the genetic opera, its a good movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesuperninjax/pseuds/Thesuperninjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey lives with Ben Solo after her parents death at the hands of the First Order assassin, Kylo Ren. Who is Kylo Ren? Why does he kill without mercy? And is this monster just trying to protect a loved one? Based off of the movie Repo! The Genetic Opera, with a twist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Out from the night, from the mist, steps a figure. No one really knows his name for sure, he stands at 6'6", head and shoulders. Pray he never comes knocking at your door." 

A scream echoe'd through the alleyways as a man ran in a fever from an unseen entity, he frantically looked over his shoulder in search of his pursuer but found no one. He burst into a nearby building and frantically pressed the elevator button until the doors opened. The man quickly slipped in sighed and heaved a sigh of relief, he had made it...  
As soon as the man thought he was safe, the doors opened to reveal a tall masked figure in a black cloak. "No! Please! I'll pay later, i promise! I just need more time!"

The figure ignored the mans words as he ignited a red lightsaber and drove it through the mans chest without hesitation.

"Now you could run, you could hide, you could try to. But he always has a way of finding you. He will come at your weakest hour, when no one is around who might rescue you"

As soon as the man fell, the tall figure stepped insde the elevator and pulled off a piece of equipment that had once been attatched to the man's ear. It was a high tech visual aid that cost quite the sum of money, and this man hadn't made good on his payments. The masked figure glanced down at the body, before tucking the equipment into a case and swiftly exiting, leaving the body for someone else to find. 

"And none of us are free from this horror, for many years ago we ALL fell in debt. New technology was needed to advance our way of life. And until our debts are clear, we will live IN FEAR OF HIM."

 

KYLO REN.


	2. The Story Begins

Rey sighed heavily as she looked out the window of her small room once again, the sky was dark as the sun had just set. She silently wondered when Ben would be coming home from his work, he had been taking care of her ever since her parents had died almost 10 years ago. Even though they were only about 6 years apart, Ben always seemed far older than he looked in comparison to the fresh faced 19 year old Rey. Even so, Ben always cared for her like a sister he never had...sometimes she even felt like his daughter when he got overly protective.

She sighed as she stood up from her seat beside the window and grabbed her satchel from where it hung on her bed post before packng a small lunch and one of her bug collecting boxes into it. Bugs were the only outside world thing she could keep and observe, they were so fascinating. She silently hoped she could find a new one for her collection during this trip.  
Once she was done packing, she began heading out through a door to an underground tunnel that lead to her parents graves. Ben had built it so she could visit them without having to go outside, it was far too risky since she had been rather ill since birth and was always prone to sickness and fainting spells that usually caused amnesia.   
She hated having to be cooped up like some sort of pet, but she hated seeing Ben worry about her more. The last time she had ventured out and gotten sick, she thought Ben would have a heart attack, so she promised him she would be more cautious in the future. A cold breeze blew through the tunnel, jolting her from her thoughts as she made her way down carefully, she wouldnt want to trip and hurt herself and have to call Ben again...that was embarassing.  
She soon made it to the inside of her parents grave that they shared, it was inside of a small stone mausoleum with a wood door that led to the city cemetery. Rey had only used that door a few times if she wanted to get a bit of sunshine or maybe catch an insect for her collection. The tomb smelled earthy, it was a nice change from the sterile smell of her room.  
She sat at the foot of the single stone slab with the name "Kenobi" carved on it. She smiled a bit gently as she remembered her father, the last time she had seen him was when she was 8, he had been a kind man...taken far too soon by the First Order. 

Ben had tried to hide this from her, but Rey was no fool, she knew her father had been with the resistance. They were an underground group fighting against the First Order's tyranny. If tyranny was the right word...after all, the First Order wasnt exactly a government, they were more known for bieng biotech sellers, they would supply anyone who could pay with illegal bio weapons, dangerous bio implants, and almost any black market item you could think of. But what made them especially dangerous was the fact that anyone who threatened them or didnt pay up was killed without negotiation by an unknown assassin.

Rey shuddered at the thought of such a monster, but her attention was drawn away from her dark thoughts when a small glowing beetle crawled across the door to the cemetery. She quicly grabbed a small container from her bag and tried catching it, only for it to scramble through the crack at the bottom to the world outside. Rey hesitated a moment before opening the old door, it was right there...she would just catch it and go back, what could happen?

She cautiously followed the small beetle a few feet and slammed the box over it before quickly sealing it with a small grin, got it! But as soon as she stood up she found herself face to face with a dark haired man who was only inches from her face, causing her to take several startled steps back.  
"woah! sorry, I didnt expect you to stand up so fast" The man chuckled as he held up his hands to show he wasnt dangerous. But she could see the slight bulge of a blaster hollister underneath his leather jacket, causing her to take a few cautious steps back.   
"what are you doing here?" Rey asked in surprise, she had never seen another human here before...she thought that maybe he was a greiving family member, that was until she caught a glimpse of a clanking bag on his back. 'He must be a graverobber' Rey thought to herself, they were known for digging up bodies and removing any obsolete biotech from them to sell. The thought sickened her, but times were hard, she was one of the lucky few that had a proper place to live.   
The man regarded her curiously, her clean dress didnt exactly fit the type to hang around a graveyard. Before he could answer her question, an alarm sounded as military personnel began to storm the graveyard, graverobbers were the First Orders biggest pests and were alaways ordered to be shot on sight.  
What kind of graverobber didnt even bother to check the graves for an alarm system? Rey couldnt help but wonder this as she quickly turned to run back into her sanctuary only for it to close off due to the alarm bieng tripped.  
"no no no! come on!" she pounded on the door only to be drug away by the graverobber "this way, kid! You gotta hide!" he said as he quickly pulled her behind a large grave.   
The man glanced around to see where the rest of the guards were before turning back to face her. "Sorry about that, I'll distract them and you just wait here till they leave, they should leave you alone" He said with an apolagetic smile as he got into a ready crouch. "The name's Poe by the way" He said with a charming grin before darting out into plain view and drawing the attention of nearby soldiers as he made for the exit.   
Rey watched him in shock, either this man was incredibly brave...or incredibley stupid. Either way she had an opening, but before she could run to safety, she was grabbed by a soldier roughly and thrown to the ground. She looked up in fear only to find a gun pointed at her head, her heart began to pound as her vision began growing blurry. She suddenly felt a cold realization hit her, she had forgotten to take her medication before she left... "please...i..need my meds..." She managed to rasp out as her body began to shut down from the stress.  
The soldier ignored her pleas and prepared to fire, only to be stopped by a booming mechanical voice. "let her go!"   
The last thing Rey saw before subccuming to darkness was a masked figure roughly shoving the soldier aside before slowly kneeling beside her as the world faded to black.


	3. The Face of a Monster

When Rey finally awoke she found herself back in her bed, feeling groggy from what mustve been another blackout. Her eyes slowly opened when she heard shuffling beside her bed.  
"...Ben?" she groaned hoarsely.

"take it easy Rey, that was a close one" Replied a deep familiar voice from beside her, causing her to look over at the speaker. There stood Ben, looking down at her worriedly. His dark hair framing his long face as his tall frame stooped down a moment to put a hand to her forhead to check for a fever. His concerned expression softened slightly upon finding her tempature normal. 

"Was I...outside?" Rey asked as she slowly began to sit up ,feeling guilty thaat she caused him to worry again.  
Ben only shook his head as he went to get her next dosage from her cabinet "no, you must've been hallucinating, Rey" he said matter-of-factly as he pulled out the glass jar with her pills inside and measured out the proper dosage.  
"But there was this man...a graverobber...he spoke to me, I know I didnt imagine him Ben." Rey knew what she saw, although the memories were hazy.  
"Rey, thats enough. There was no graverobber" Ben replied sternly, but Rey wasnt having any of it.  
"There were soldiers after him, and I could've sworn I saw Kylo Ren the assassin!" she argued, although all she remembered was a metallic ringed mask...if she had seen him then why was she still alive? Her thoughts were interrupted when Ben finally snapped.  
"Rey, you could've di-! You...you scare me to death!" he growled, he always got angry when he was worried.

Rey sighed and decided to drop the subject, after his father died he was always afraid of losing her too. "I'm sorry Ben, I promise I'll be more careful" she finally said as she gently took his larger hand in her delicate ones comfortingly. He sighed softly and met her gaze, silently apologizing for his outburst. 

"i know its hard staying here...but just a little longer Rey...just until I can afford to get your cure..." he said quietly, he had been trying to get it as long as he had taken care of her. But whatever work he did must not've paid much...because he always said he wasnt there yet whenever she asked.

His tense shoulders finally relaxed as he looked over at her with a softer expression "I'll be working late tonight, so just take your pills and get some rest alright?" he said gently before removing his hand from hers and leaving her to her thoughts.

Rey sighed as she looked at the jar on her nightstand with disgust, those same pills every day, twice a day, all her life...she was sick of it...but she could die without it. She forced herself to gulp down her pills before getting up and looking outside her window silently, longing to just have one day outside without risk of her collapsing. She wanted to be angry with Ben for keeping her locked up here...but she couldnt bring herself to do it, he had always been kind to her. Well, aside from a few anger issues, but they were never directed at her. She barely remembered when they first met, she remembered there bieng some sort of battle...she blacked out...and next thing she knew, Ben was there saying he was going to take care of her.

As Rey watched the outside longingly, Ben was on the other side of her door leaning against the wall wearily. She had gotten out...not only that, but she nearly got herself killed! He ran a hand through his long dark hair as he finally made his way down the hall to the living room, passing old pictures of his father and mother as he did. He tried to avoid looking at them, but couldnt help pausing at the last one, it was of him and his father...the picture brought back painful memories.

It had been his first mission for Snoke, he was only 15 at the time and didn't know that he was bieng manipulated. Snoke offered him a job as payment for his mothers eyes, after an accident she had gone blind and needed bio implants to see...but unfortunately they didnt have the money to pay for them. In order to save his mother from the harsh retrieval process, Ben sold himself to snoke to pay off her debt, becoming his legal assassin. He would be lying if he said he didnt enjoy it, unlocking a darkness in him...one that was getting harder to control.  
The job sounded simple enough, just take back bio tech from the scum that had no intention of paying in the first place, or at least, thats what he was told. As soon as he arrived he began slashing his way through the supposed nest of thieves mercilessly, enjoying the carnage he caused.   
It was only when he finally broke through his dark haze to look at the faces that he realized Snoke had lied. The bodies scattered around him were those of resistance members, and what few escaped were immediately shot down by waiting soldiers. Snoke had used his mother to find the resistance base...and used him to exterminate them like animals. He found himself on his hands and knees as he dry heaved at the realization of what he had done. After he finally managed to barely pull himself together, he realized that the only survivor left was a small girl only a handful of years younger than him, he decided he wouldnt allow anyone else to die and managed to save her that night.   
He begged Snoke to release his debt and let him go free, but Snoke wouldn't hear any of it, he decided to blackmail him. He had to continue his job as Kylo Ren, or Snoke would execute his mother without hesitation. The only thing he had left was the young girl he had saved, he found out her parents had been killed that night and decided to watch over her himself.  
Ben forced himself to block out those old memories, if Rey knew the truth about what he was...what he had done...he didnt think he could bear to lose her too. She was the only person in his life that didnt fear him or dispise him. Even his own mother couldnt look him in the eye after hearing what he had done.

He glanced at his phone and silently cursed upon seeing a message from Hux, one of snoke's lackies, saying that he had a job tonight. He quicly strode away from Rey's room and made his way over to their rather out of place bookshelf in the living room. He glanced behind him a moment before pulling out a book partially, it gave way with a click and the entire shelf swung outwards to reveal a dark staircase. He soon made his way down as the door closed behind him, seperating him from the life of Ben Solo as he made his way down to where Kylo Ren ruled. 

The lights flickered on to reveal his uniform hanging and ready to go along with his lightsaber for a cleaner kill. He strode over and looked up at the eyeless mask of Kylo Ren, already feeling the darkness beginning to well within him. Soon he had his uniform on and Ben Solo was put away, now only Kylo Ren remained and he was ready to hunt.


	4. A night out

Rey laid in her bed silently after Ben had left contemplating whether she wanted to stay in bed like he said or get up and let out some of her energy. Before she could decide her phone beeped with a new message from an unknown number.  
Meet me at your parents grave, I can help you get your cure.  
She knew it was probably a scam of some sort, but who else knew she even existed other than Ben? The graverobber? No...it must be someone from the gap in her memories from when she was a child. Would it be worth the risk?  
She thought about the years she'd wasted in this room and how many times she saw the flash of fear in Ben's eyes whenever she asked about her cure. She decided she would finally take her life into her own hands, no more waiting.  
She soon found herself heading down the stony tunnel once again, her trusty satchel slung over her shoulder as she trudged down the stairs carefully. She soon made it to the gravesite but hesitated once she got to the door leading to the cemetery.  
What if this was a trap to get to Ben? He'd always said his work was important, maybe it was important enough to kill for. She began to slowly back away from the door, this was a bad idea....besides, she couldnt bear to make Ben worry more than she already had.  
Before she could retreat back into the tunnels, the door was suddenly kicked in by two men in white armor. She tried to run but they quickly drug her out of the mausoleum and unceremoniously tossed her into the back seat of a waiting vehicle where she sat across from an old man with cold dark eyes.  
The man looked her over before speaking. "I apologize for the roughness, I simply couldn't allow such a treasure like you to escape" the way he had called her a "treasure" sent chills down Rey's spine for some reason as she finally managed to find her voice.  
"What do you want with me?? We don't have much money if thats what your after" She said with as much indifference as she could muster, which wasn't much.  
The man chuckled lifelessly at that "I assure you, I am in no need of money. But I am interested in helping to cure you. You may call me Snoke"  
Rey raised an eyebrow at that, why would he want to cure her? She silently began to panic as the vehicle began to drive away. "Wait! I need to get back, Ben will worry about me"  
Snoke didn't seem bothered by this "I'm his employer, I'll be sure to keep him busy while we have our little excursion." Rey was about to ask him about Bens work but was stopped when Snoke began to speak once more   
"Tonight my company is hosting a little...bazaar, I would like you to accompany me there, just so you can see what it is my company does before you become our new poster child."  
"Poster child??" Rey asked in confusion, what was he talking about? So many questions were flooding her mind that she felt a bit dizzy, she was silently thankful that she had brought her pills with her this time just in case.  
Snoke nodded at this "Yes, you see...our current spokeswoman has decided to leave the company after tonight and we will need another sick person to cure to show that our company does indeed do as promised."  
"Current one?" Rey was really confused now, they wanted to use her...for promoting his company? But she had never even met the man before! The thought dawned on her that maybe Ben had told him about her .  
"Yes, you may know her as Leia Organa. We fixed her eyes and she became our first miracle, she's been under our care ever since" coming from anyone else, this might have sounded kind. But coming from Snoke, it almost sounded...mocking. Leia...the name sounded familiar, but Rey couldn't place why. Then it suddenly clicked, she had once been a famous general in the resistance until her eyes were damaged in an accident. She had gone off radar after that...or so Rey thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when the vehicle suddenly stopped and the door opened to reveal a large bazaar looking marketplace with various tents for things ranging from cheap cosmetic implants to full on surgical ones. The thought of getting surgery just for vanity's sake made Rey shudder.   
She silently followed Snoke through the crowded street until they came to a small tent at the end of the row with a small sign reading Authorized Persons Only.  
Snoke walked into the tent and after a moment of hesitation Rey followed only to be greeted by the sight of a short familair woman with brown braided hair and piercing eyes that could only be implants. The woman seemed irritated upon seeing Snoke but her expression changed to one of shock upon seeing Rey.   
Snoke glanced between the two briefly before introducing them."Leia, I've brought you a visitor. This is Rey, Rey Kenobi."  
If Rey didnt know any better, she woud think the woman knew her from the expression she gave. "Rey...it's nice to meet you" her voice was gentle and almost sad.  
Rey gave her best smile as she shook hands with the woman"It's an honor to meet you as well gen- ah...Leia" she corrected herself, not sure if the title would make her uncomfortable.  
"If you don't mind, Leia, we have some things to discuss about tonight" Snoke interrupted, Leia nodded in understanding.   
"Rey, I'll have my storm troopers escort you somewhere until we are finished." He said firmly. Knowing it would most likely be goodbye, Leia gave Rey a gentle hug and quietly murmured a few words before Rey was dragged out and into another tent where the stormtroopers stood guard.  
As Rey was tossed inside all she could think of were the words Leia had murmured to her echoing in her mind like a warning.  
"Don't trust Snoke"  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
Meanwhile, Kylo Ren was at it again as he looked down at his third victim that night with a smirk as he dug his lightsaber into the mans shoulder just enough to make him scream.  
"I promise! I have the money, just let me get it!" The man screamed desperately before his head rolled across the ground still sizzling from the lightsabers heat while Kylo Ren ripped out the man's strength implant from his spine and looked at the insignia on it to be sure it was the correct one. He enjoyed nights like this when the debtors tried to run, it made the hunt much more exhilarating.  
Kylo growled in annoyance when his phone began to beep and he glanced down at it half hoping for another job request but paused when he saw it was the alert for Rey to take her medication. He felt Ben solo surface as he couldn't help worrying that she might have forgotten about it again, he removed his helmet as he glanced around with his own eyes for the first time that night. Ben glanced down at his handiwork with disgust as he called Rey and looked away from the body, guilt forming in the pit of his stomach at what he had done.  
"Hello?" came Rey's voice, instantly calming his nerves like it always did.   
"Sorry to wake you Rey, did you take your medicine?"   
"um...y-yeah, i just did" Something was off, Ben narrowed his eyes when he heard a noise from the other end .  
"What's that noise, Rey?" worst case scenarios instantly played through his mind when she paused before answering.  
"Oh, that? ....I have my window open"   
Ben sighed at that in both relief and frustration "Rey, you shouldn't expose yourself so much, you just had an attack"  
Before Rey could apologize there was a terrified scream from behind Ben, someone must have just found the body.  
"Ben, what was THAT?!" Rey sounded alarmed.   
Ben silently cursed as he darted away from the scene silently before he could be spotted, putting more distance between him and the screaming woman.  
"It sounds like Kylo Ren must've killed someone else, my...coworker just found the body" he hated lying to her, but it was for her protection he told himself.  
"Kylo Ren?! That's awful!" Rey sounded disgusted, causing a small pang of guilt to pierce Bens gut.  
"Yeah...I should go, I might be late coming home tonight so don't wait up for me"   
"Ok, and Ben...be careful, you don't know who that psychopath is going to kill next" With that, they hung up.  
Ben let out a sigh of relief but it quickly faded when he saw he had a new message from Snoke, this was going to be a long night....  
,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',  
Rey hung up and sighed with relief before quickly taking her medication, she couldn't risk an episode here. She felt bad lying to Ben, but the less he worried about her the better, he had an entire life without needing to worry about her every day.  
She glanced around the empty tent silently, it looked like it was storage for more implants...But when she looked closer she saw a familiar emblem stamped on all of them. Rey felt her stomach drop when she realized all of these belonged to the First Order. They must have a business deal with Snoke's company...either way, she had to get out of there before Ben came home.   
Almost like an answer to prayer, a knife suddenly ripped a new entrance into the back of the tent as a familiar head poked in and Rey was taken back for a moment. It was the graverobber from before. He quickly stepped inside and glanced behind cautiously before giving her a smile "Hey kid, didn't think I'd run into you here" here said as he grabbed a few implants and stuffed them into his bag.   
"You're real?" was all Rey could say upon seeing the man that she was convinced had been a dream.  
"Well, yeah. How else would I be here?" He said playfully as he grabbed a few more implants, he clearly hadn't been invited here. She paused when she realized that he knew how to get to the cemetery, this guy was her ticket home!   
"I dont know, but I need to get out of here and back to the cemetery" Rey said urgently, she didn't have time to contemplate why Ben had lied to her about this man. Poe gave her an odd look "The cemetery? You live there or something? I guess that's really none of my business so sure I can getcha there" Poe grinned as he held out a hand, Rey hesitantly took it as he quickly pulled her out of the tent and across the crowded market street with his bag full of stolen implants on his back.   
He only paused when he suddenly heard a voice yell over the crowd "Poe Dameron!" both Poe and Rey glanced over to see a tall man in a military uniform with red hair making his way towards then.  
"We better run, kid" was all poe said before quickly pulling rey down a maze of alleyways where a dark skinned man in a leather jacket seemed to be waiting for them.  
"Poe! Took you long enough! ....who's she?" he asked as he looked Rey over suspiciously.  
"Not now Finn, Hux is coming and I don't have what he wants" Poe interrupted, Finn nodded in understanding and quickly opened a door to a closed off alleyway.  
"Go, I'll take care of Hux and meet you back at base"   
Rey didn't have time to protest or ask questions as she suddenly found herself pulled into the alley with Poe signaling for her to keep up. They soon heard Hux's fading voice as he spoke to finn. They soon managed to get a good distance away when Rey finally spoke "will Finn be ok? That guy looks like he belongs to the first order"  
Poe smirked a bit before pulling her around a corner and finally slowing to a walk "He'll be fine, Hux is addicted to implants. He legally can't get any more so he buys the unrestricted ones off of us. As long as we give him his fix, we're safe" Poe almost sounded pleased with himself as he explained.   
"So that's why you steal implants?" Rey asked incredulously, she knew implants were popular...but addictive? She never would've guessed.  
"Kind of, sometimes we sell to guys like Hux, but we mostly give implants to the ones that really need them and can't afford it. It's the least the resistance can do right now"  
Rey blinked in surprise at that, this man was with the resistance? She had always thought they were...well...different.   
Poe chuckled at her expression as he led her down another street "I know, we don't look like Resistance. But that's just because Finn and I do the dirty work. Speaking of which, here's your cemetery"   
Rey sighed in relief upon seeing the familiar gates and thanked Poe before quickly running inside and making her way back to the house. She soon managed to make it back to her room and shut the door. Just as she did, the bookshelf in the living room swung open to reveal a rather drained looking Ben. He paused a moment when he thought he heard a noise upstairs and decided to see if by chance Rey was still up.   
He gently knocked on her door "Rey? ...you awake?" no answer. He opened the door and peeked in, upon seeing Rey's shape on her bed he slowly closed the door once more. He should be glad that she was asleep and healing, but sometimes he wanted to just talk to her and forget about his day. She was truly the only thing that kept Ben Solo from letting Kylo Ren take over, permanently.


	5. In which crap hits the fan

Ben sat in his room staring at the blank wall before him silently, these nights as Kylo Ren we're taking a toll on his mental health...and now Snoke wanted him to do a job for him...a personal one that he had refused for the first time since he had put on that blasted mask.  
Ben had just finished his most recent job when he entered Snoke's office. He strode over to the mans desk and slammed down his bag of bloodied parts onto it's mahogany surface.  
"you wanted to see me" he said calmly as he kept his gaze steady, not making eye contact with the man before him.  
Snoke examined a few parts in the bag before finally speaking "I have a new assignment for you"  
Ben kept his face stoic, something wasn't right about this "Is there a reason you couldn't phone me this target?"  
Ben felt a cold chill go through him as snoke simply smiled at his question "This is a special target, not just some civilian" he said as he slid an open file over to him containing details of an eye operation with the name Leia Organa in bold print across the top.  
Ben's eyes widened in horror "This is my mother...my work is payment for her operation, that was our agreement!"  
"the agreement has changed" Snoke replied calmly "your mother has chosen to leave my custody, therefor she no longer has my protection. Besides, I would hate the details of your exploits to get to the ears of that lovely young girl....Rey, was it?"  
Ben froze at the mention of her name, Snoke wasn't supposed to know about her. Of course he found out...Ben had been careless...  
"I...I can't do this job, she's my mother!" he argued once again, hoping that there was some scrap of humanity in snoke that would take pity on him, he was a fool.  
"Why not? you so easily slaughtered your own father in cold blood, I'm sure your mother would love to know how her husband died, must I tell young Rey about that as well? or how you killed her parents like animals without a second thought? Remember who you are, a killer" Snoke taunted.  
Ben rapidly shook his head "I can't do this job, find someone else!" he snapped before storming out of the office, leaving Snoke shouting threats after him.  
Ben shuddered at the memories, he wasn't sure how long he had now until Snoke came for him and Rey. All he knew was that tonight there would be bloodshed.  
,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',  
Rey was sitting on her bed contemplating the events from before when there was a sudden knock at the downstairs door. She paused and listened to see if Ben would answer it, when he didn't she decided to go and make sure it wasn't snoke at least.  
When she finally opened the front door she was surprised to see Leia standing there looking rather nervous.  
"Miss Leia, what brings you here? I thought you had a farewell speech tonight" Rey asked curiously, not that she was complaining about having the most famous woman in the city there.  
Leia gave Rey a gentle smile before looking her over a moment "You look so much like your mother"  
Rey couldn't hide the surprise in her face at that "You knew my mother?"  
Leia nodded as she stepped inside, glancing behind her nervously as if expecting to be followed. "Yes, I knew both of your parents. In fact, you were like a grandchild to me for many years."  
Rey's mind whirled with questions as she looked at the woman before her "Why are you telling me this now? Ben won't tell me anything about my parents"  
Leia's expression seemed to falter a bit at the mention of Ben as she gave Rey a sad smile "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner Rey, I'm afraid this will be the last time we meet"  
Rey looked rather confused at this response, why wouldn't they be able to meet again? As if reading her mind, Leia placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before responding "Let's just say I can't pay my debt any more..."  
Rey's eyes widened at the implication, she was going to be killed...by Kylo Ren."  
Before Rey could respond, Ben strode into the room "Rey? I heard a knock at the-" he cut himself off when his eyes landed on Leia, she seemed rather surprised to see him as well.  
"....General, what are you doing here?" he asked with feigned casualness, Rey recognized he was doing all he could to keep emotion off of his face.  
"Hello Ben, is that any way to speak to your mother?" Leia responded sadly, causing Reys eyes to widen in shock. She had always assumed Ben was an orphan like her since he refused to speak about his family, yet here stood his mother and he was treating her like a stranger.

"Don't you have a farewell event tonight? You should go, I wouldn't want you to be late" Ben stated bluntly as he opened the door for Leia to leave.  
Rey was stunned to see Leia actually begin to leave, she couldn't just let her leave and be victim to Kylo Ren! "Ben, let her stay! She's in danger" Rey interjected, causing Ben to look over at her in surprise "How did you-...What makes you say that?" he asked tensely.  
Before Rey could tell Ben what Leia had told her, Leia interrupted "Why didn't you tell me you were taking care of Rey? I could have helped you, the poor child looks like she hasn't seen the sun in years" 

Ben tensed a bit at this observation before briskly replying "She's sick, she can't leave this house. You really should be going" He said as he practically escorted his mother out and closed the door behind her with more force than he had intended.  
"What arey you thinking Ben!? She's in danger! She can't make her payments, Kylo Ren is going to kill her!" Rey protested, how could Ben treat his only family like this?!

In response, Ben guided her back to her room "There are some things best left alone, Rey" he said calmly as he readied to lock her in for the night "Just get some rest, you look tired."  
"How can you treat your own mother like that, Ben!? If it was my mother i would do whatever I could to protect her! How can you be such a monster!" Rey quickly cut herself off, knowing she had gone too far this time by the way Bens expression darkened. He clenched his fists in order to calm himself before coldly responding "This world is a cruel place Rey, what would you know of monsters?"

That set something off in Rey as she drew herself up to her full height (barely reaching Ben's chin) as she stared into his eyes defiantly "I guess I don't know much, but I know enough! I'm bloody 19 Ben! I'm not just some child you can tell to go to bed and hope I forget that you just sentenced your own mother to death! I don't know much about monsters but I know that by you doing this...you...you're no less of a monster than Kylo Ren!" Rey was practically shaking with pent up anger at this point, anger towards him, her sickness, her sad excuse of a life, and everything else.

She was so lost in the sweet release of her emotions that she didn't see Bens hands tremble as he stalked towards her with a dark expression that she had never seen him wear before, if she didn't know better she would have thought he was someone else. The adrenaline from before quickly turned to fear as he roughly grabbed her wrist to keep her from running as she struggled against his hold, her already pounding heart telling her to run as she felt herself grow dizzy.  
Ben's expression shifted in an instant as she fell to her knees gasping for oxygen from the sudden stress, causing him to quickly release her "Rey?? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- Rey!" He called desperately as she blacked out.  
.'.'.'..'.'.'.'.'.'.'....'.'.'.  
When Rey awoke next, it was from a message on her phone from Snoke.  
My driver is waiting for you outside, I can give you your cure.

Rey took one look at her bruised wrist and immediately got out of bed, she was done relying on Ben for everything, it was time to take matters into her own hands.  
Rey quickly slipped out of her room, making her way towards the door as quickly as she could. She soon saw the large black vehicle waiting for her and began to make her way towards it.  
'',',,''',',',',',  
Ben was on his way to Rey's room to apologize when he was suddenly attacked by two figures that he recognized as two of Snokes bodyguards, he didn't hesitate to kill them as soon as they attacked. Soon the two were no more than bodies at his feet as he quickly ran to check up on Rey, realizing they were only a distraction.  
His eyes widened in horror when he saw her bedroom door wide open and her bed empty with no signs of a struggle.  
"REY!"  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
Rey hesitated a moment upon hearing him cry her name, but soon got into the vehicle just before it took off. She took one last glance out at the place she had called her home and her prison before turning to look at the old man before her, giving her a cold smile.  
'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.  
Ben stumbled out of Rey's room as thoughts whirled in his mind, Snoke had tried to take him out....Rey had left willingly...Rey...had betrayed him.  
He felt a familiar presence begin to rise in his mind as the information sunk in.  
Tonight, we have been betrayed.  
"...just keep Rey safe..." he mumbled dazedly to the voice in his mind.

And make snoke PAY! Stain the streets with his blood!  
"On my fathers grave....he will pay...in blood" He growled as he stalked down to where a familiar black uniform awaited him.

It would be a blood bath tonight.


	6. I'm sorry

Rey soon arrived at the large bazaar once more, but this time she was focused on one thing, getting her cure. Within moments she had been escorted to the main hall and put in a room that served as a passage between the outside and the main stage. She looked around in confusion, this didn’t look right...where was her cure?  
"I'm sorry Rey, but I'm going to need a favor before you can have your cure" came Snoke's voice from over a speaker.  
"My assassin Kylo Ren has gone mad with bloodlust and turned against me, he's been after you ever since he saw you that night in the grave yard. He will come for you, take him out and you will get your cure"   
Rey barely had time to process this news as the speaker shut off, leaving her with cold dread seeping into the pit of her stomach.  
Kylo Ren....was after her...and she had to fight him. She immediately looked around for a weapon and grabbed a large metal pipe about the size of a staff, this would have to do. 

She knew brute force alone wouldn’t be enough, she would have to be clever. She took a moment to observe the room and found a small alcove she could hide in until the monster arrived, hoping to catch him by surprise.  
Seconds felt like hours as she pressed herself against the wall of the alcove, her sweating hands gripping the staff so tight she was sure to have it imprinted into her skin. She tried to calm her shaking breaths as she heard the sound of heavy boots heading towards the door, causing her heart to speed up even more. In her nervousness she was silently happy she had taken a few extra pills before hiding, or else she would have normally blacked out by now. 

Her entire body went cold as the door burst open to reveal the tall black clad masked figure of Kylo Ren. He strode into the room like an animal looking for prey, obviously on high alert. Rey went completely still and waited with baited breath for just the right moment. Soon he turned his back to her hiding place, NOW!

With adrenaline shooting through her veins, Rey used every ounce of strength she had to strike the figure at the base of his neck, sending his helmet flying and bringing the figure to his knees with a groan of pain. Rey swung for another blow to finish him but her weapon stopped before it could make contact by his large gloved hand. The figure turned to face her.... the face was Bens...but the expression...was that of a caged animal.

Reys eyes widened in horror as she stumbled back, feeling sick as questions filled her mind "...B-Ben?" Her voice trembled as she spoke.   
Upon hearing his name, his expression of fury immediately turned to one she recognized, fear.

"Rey?" his expression changed from one of fear and worry to one of resigning as he stood up.  
"I told you the world was a cruel place...I warned you about the monsters"   
Rey backed away from him fearfully as he stood, barely processing his words "...You did...but you didn’t tell me I was living with one" She added as her fear began to be replaced with anger.

"You...you've been lying to me...you’re the one that’s going to kill Leia! You’re a murderer!" each word seemed to make Ben flinch as he avoided her accusing gaze.  
"Rey, just listen..."   
"No! I'm done listening to your lies, and I'm done being your pet that you keep locked away!" she said as she turned away and stormed through the door to the main stage that had opened behind her where Snoke was waiting.  
Ben watched her go with a blank expression, she had just...left him. Like everyone else...she went to snoke, the man he had tried so hard to protect her from. He felt a familiar darkness rise in him.  
"you tried...you did so much...only for her to turn her back...let Ben Solo die" whispered the voice in his head. Ben's expression darkened as he picked up his blade and ignited it, he was getting Rey back....no matter what.

He slashed his way through Snoke's bodyguards and soon found himself across the stage from where Rey stood facing Snoke in front of the empty auditorium. Kylo went to lunge for the man but promptly found himself brought to his knees by Hux who had shocked him with a cattle prod.  
Snoke smiled coldly as if expecting him as he put a slender arm around Rey and led her over to where Hux had him pinned. "Well done, you brought the monster to me. Of course...I'm sure he hasn't told you the true extent of what he's done" 

Ben began to emerge at that, his eyes widening at his insinuation. "No... please..." he managed to get out before Hux shocked him again.  
Snoke gave Ben a look of annoyance before continuing "Not only has he killed hundreds for me, but he's responsible for the death of your mother and father"   
Reys eyes widened with horror at those words and she looked to Ben as if hoping he would deny it.

"it....it was just an accident...I didn't mean to..." Ben refused to look her in the eye as he spoke, causing Rey's heart to drop, this was too much...  
"I... I need my medicine..." Rey rasped as she felt her last dosage wearing off from the shock. Snoke put a hand to her shoulder to stop her from grabbing her pill bottle.  
"You don't need those, you know."

"No! No more...please!" Ben tried to get up once more only to be brought down with a stab of electricity from Hux.  
Rey looked up at Snoke in confusion as her body began to grow weak "w-what do you mean?" 

Snoke smirked a bit "you see, that isn’t medicine. It's a street painkiller, highly addictive." 

Rey wasn’t sure who to trust anymore, Snoke could be lying...but...it would explain why there was no cure for her...because nothing was wrong with her. She slowly sunk to her knees as her vision began turning black at the edges "I...I can’t..."

"All you have to do is fight through it" Snoke said calmly as Rey tried to steady her breathing.

As her vision began to blur, Rey’s eyes met Ben’s. His eyes were filled with guilt and pain as he was forced to watch her suffer “Rey…I couldn’t lose you, I’m sorry...I’m so sorry…what have I done…” his voice broke as those last words left his lips. Before Rey could respond, her world went black.  
Visions passed behind her eyes of all the times Ben had flinched when she asked about a cure, all the times he panicked when she had skipped her medication, all the times he told her she was his world, was all of that a lie? She decided she wasn’t going to die…she wanted to ask Ben face to face.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, Rey finally awoke with a gasp as her body began to shiver violently from the withdrawal. Snoke waved to one of his guards and they quickly injected her with something to ease her symptoms. 

After a few moments Rey was finally able to get her bearings enough to sit up and see that Hux had tied Ben to a nearby chair tight enough that he couldn’t even reach the knives he kept in his sleeves. 

Snoke smiled at her strength as he helped her up “you see? There was never anything wrong with you to begin with. This monster has been poisoning you for your entire life” he said darkly as he handed her a small blaster.   
“Kill him”

Rey froze at his words and looked down at the blaster in her hands “…what?” she asked, not sure if she heard him right.

“Kill him and I will take you under my wing, you will have the life you’ve always wanted.” He hissed in her ear, causing her to flinch away.   
“No” she said firmly, not even considering the choices. 

“…I deserve it” came Ben’s weak voice from where he was bound.  
“I poisoned you Rey, I lied to you…i…I killed your only family!” His voice rose in volume with each word as the weight of his sins truly began to register in his mind “I’ve killed so many! I don’t deserve to live! Just…KILL ME!” he finally cried, his body hunched over as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The display of emotion from Ben caused Rey to freeze as she took a moment to process his words, for the first time in her entire life, Rey was considering murder. 

“You heard him, Rey. Even without my help he would be a danger to anyone if he was left alive” Snoke said coldly, but something about his words made Rey stop, his help…he was the one that made Ben like this.  
“You used him…and you’ll just use me!” she said defiantly as she aimed the blaster at Snoke’s chest, causing Hux to tense in alarm.  
Snoke didn’t seem bothered by the weapon pointed at his chest, he seemed…annoyed. “You’re a disappointment, your just as soft as him. Now you both will die” He snarled as he grabbed the blaster from her hands with surprising strength.

Without a moment’s hesitation, he aimed the blaster and shot Ben directly in the chest.


End file.
